Old Friend
by Marshmellow27
Summary: And old friend returns and jealousy errupts. 9th chapter up.
1. An old friend returns

**An old friend returns**

"I hate you Tai."

Tai Kamiya is the most ignorant guy ever.

"What did I do?"

I meekly glare at him through loose strands of my bangs as he runs toward me with a soccer ball bouncing between his feet.

"Are you mad at me?"

I sigh and hesitantly reply. "No." I can hear him grunt at my response.

He quickly wipes away droplets of sweat from his forehead and quirks his head to the side. I can see that he is clearly confused.

"Is it because I'm winning?" He takes a guess while bouncing the ball on his knee. I simply shake my head in disapproval and look away.

"Come on Sora." He lets the ball fall on his hands. "Help me out here."

I look up at him and huff. How could he be so ignorant? Earlier when he had asked me out I didn't think he was going to bring me to the park to play soccer! Something about a pick up game in a dirty public park just doesn't feel romantic.

"Tai." I watch him trying to balance the ball on his head.

"Yeah?" He semi-pays attention to me as the ball falls and he picks it up and tries again.

"Earlier when you said 'go out' what did you mean by that?" He drops the ball and looks at me and I now have his complete attention.

"You know..." He mumbles and suddenly looks away avoiding my eyes and for a moment I felt hope. Hope that he'd finally see the messages I'm sending him; that he'd see that I'm in love with him and that I always have been. But then he starts bouncing the ball again and my spirit falls. "Hang out and play a game of soccer like we use to."

I avert my gaze to prevent him from seeing the hurt expression on my face. It amazes me how after all these years he's managed to remain as the same old goofy Tai. In fact, he seems to be the only one who hasn't changed and in a way I love him more because of it.

"Sooorraaa." His childish howl makes me weak and I smile to myself; I can't be mad at him.

"So..." He smirks. "Does that mean you forfeit?" He wiggles his chocolate eyebrows. I silently chuckle and shake my head.

"Shut up and play."

Grinning, he kicks the ball my way and we resume our game and I guess that's how it'll always be between us-just a game.

"So did you forget?" His question interrupts my thoughts. He pants as we run side by side, both of us trying to steal the ball from each other.

"Forget about what?" I lightly tackle him and take the lead. Running toward his goal I can hear him chasing after me.

He nudges my side and expertly takes the ball from my possession. "About Matt."

At the sound of the name I automatically stop to think and realize that I had indeed forgotten about the blond rebel. I stand in the middle of the field and reminisce of the last time I saw him.

* * *

_"You're what??!!??" Tai frantically exclaimed._

_"Relax Tai, I'll come back." Matt assured._

_Tai shakes his head and picks his ear with his finger. "No, I mean I didn't hear you." He taps his head with his palm. "I got water in my ear." Matt rolls his eyes._

_"Tai, not again." I sigh. "That's why we don't come to the beach that often." I watch him vigorously thumping his head and wiggling his finger in his ear. "You always get water in your ear."_

_"Are you really leaving Matt?" Eight-year old Kari dared to ask the question that dawned us all after Matt dropped the news. All of us, except for Tai, look at Matt and he nods; our spirits fall and we look away._

_"YES!" Tai shouts. "It's out." He triumphantly smirks and takes a seat on the cooler next to Matt. "What's wrong?" He naively asks._

_"Matt's leaving." Izzy informs._

_Tai darts a look at Matt and opens his mouth to say something when Joe interrupts him. "First Mimi and now you."_

_"Come on guys." Matt pleads. "I'll come back."_

_"When?" I demand._

_He looks down. "In four years." He mumbles._

_"That's way too long!" Tai complains and the rest of us nod._

_Matt simply smiles. "Don't worry guys; I'll be back before you know it."_

_"Does T.K know?" Izzy's inquiry made me realize that the little munchkin wasn't with us._

_"Yeah. He's at my mom's and we already said our goodbyes."_

_"Well, I guess it's our turn then, huh." Joe cautiously pushes back his large spectacles in place as they slowly slip down his nose._

_"I'm going to miss you Matt." Kari tugs at his arm._

_"We all are." Tai adds._

* * *

Matt's dad received a job offer he couldn't refuse and a little after the defeat of Myotismon it was so long Odaiba; they moved to America. The memory feels like a dream; it was hard letting go but it's harder admitting that I forgotten. My conscience rattled with guilt; especially after remembering his last words to me.

* * *

_"I can't believe you're leaving." I was the last one to bid my farewell and I tightly hug him._

_"Don't worry." He surprisingly hugs back. "I'll be back for you." He whispers in my ear and holds me tighter._

_I numbly stare at him as he slowly lets go and plants a small kiss on my cheek. I can feel myself heating up as I trace the spot on my face where his lips made contact and I can see him smile and wink._

_"Ok guys, I gotta go!" He announced and the others grunted. "I know, I know." He sighs. "I gotta go; my dad's waiting for me." The others engulf him in one last group hug while I stand by the sidelines dumbfounded._

_"See ya!" He shouts as he runs towards his dad's car and gets in. _

_"Bye!" Everyone shouts and I remain quiet._

* * *

The memory of his kiss makes me tingle and I feel a sort of buzzed sensation; I'm disoriented. I look around and Tai's at my goal successfully shooting and scoring. I shake my head and run to him. 

"When's he coming back?" He ignores my question and performs his infamous victory dance. "Tai!" I protest.

"Today!" He shouts back. "He's coming back today." He picks up the ball.

"Then what are we doing here, come on!" I grab his hand and head home.

Without a moment to spare we run to our apartment complex, skip Tai's place because he was locked out and jump into the elevator and head to my place.

"Sora." Tai breaks the silence of the ride.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles.

"For what?" I ask as I count the number for every floor we elevate. 2, 3, 4...

"For today." He sheepishly smiles. "I take it that a game of soccer wasn't what you had in mind." He takes my hand and entwines his fingers with mine. My heart raises and I loose count. Maybe he has matured. I'm in bliss as he pulls me along the corridors; I didn't even realize we were out of the elevator.

"Come on!" He quickens his pace and I laugh. I try to keep up and as we run around the corner we see a tall blond standing at my door. He looks at us with piercing cerulean eyes and smiles.

"Matt!" I let go of Tai's hand.

TBC


	2. Good ol' Matt

**Good ol' Matt**

"Hi."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was I dreaming? Matt Ishida was standing at my doorstep!

"Hi." I greet back.

"Matt!" Tai exclaims. "How are you?"

Smoothly running his hand through his now long blond locks he smiles. "Fine." His eyes are fixated on me and only me. I too find it hard to look away but manage to glance at Tai who is giving me an odd look.

"And how are you..." Matt's voice is huskier than I remember. "Sora?"

I could feel myself blush and I'm at a loss of words. I look up at Tai; my pleading eyes searching for words in his chocolate ones.

"She's fine." He replies for me. "We're fine." He wraps his muscular arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer; I could feel my face burning up.

"Oh." There's an expression on Matt's face that I can't pin point. Disappointment? "So are you going to invite me in or are we going to stand here all day?"

"Sorry." I stammer while fiddling my keys struggling to open the door. I always get clumsy when I'm nervous.

Inside the place was empty and I find a note pinned to the refrigerator with a fruit-shaped magnet; mom was working late at the flower shop again. I can hear Matt and Tai settling down in the living room while I remain in the kitchen to recollect myself. Opening the freezer door the cold breeze cools my heated face and I am ready to face them.

"Sorry. Just getting something to drink." I hand them each a can of soda. We sit in silence; looking at each other, observing our movements, smiling here and there. Surely it should be one of the most awaited days of my life and all I could think of was finding a way to escape. I inwardly sigh. The tension was so palpable you could almost taste it.

"Alright!" Tai shouts. "If no one's going to say it then I will." My grip the soda can tightens; leaving dents in the once well-rounded cylinder container. "I've missed you!" He confesses and I visibly relax.

"Watch the hair." Matt tries to escape Tai's bear hug.

Now that the ice had been broken I find the courage to speak up and join the reunion. "Since when did you care so much about your appearance?" I snicker.

"Come on Sora, I always have." He smirks and a memory of him saying those exact words every time Tai rummaged with him replayed in my mind.

"That's right, I forgot." I look away. That's not the only thing I had forgotten. I had forgotten how he looks; forgotten about or friendship.

"Dude, why so long?" Tai picks at his friend's locks only to have his hand slapped away.

"I just wanted to try something new. But I can see you haven't changed." He eyes the massive nest that is Tai's hair.

"Don't mess with a classic." Tai smoothly replies and I laugh.

"Sora." Great. The spotlight is on me. "I can see that you've changed."

"I'll say." Tai chuckles. "Our once tomboy Sora here is now a girl!"

"Oh really." Matt follows the joke and I snicker.

"We should call the others." I quickly change the subject.

"Good idea Sor." I remember Matt gave me that nickname. We watch Tai walk into the kitchen and pick up the phone on the counter. "Sora, where's you phonebook?" He whines.

"In the third drawer to the right!" I shout.

"I told you I'd be back." Matt sternly stares at me; I can feel his cobalt eyes burning through my skin. He looks and acts different; it frightens me. But even as I shake in my boots I feel the urge to hug him.

"I've missed you." He sheepishly smiles and for a split second I see the old Matt. The one who always fought with Tai; the one who wrote me poems on Valentines Day, the one who spent his afternoons in the flower shop to keep me company. I get up and pounce on him.

"Stupid Matt." I hug him. "Why'd you have to leave?" I playfully ruffle his hair and he pushes me away making me fall off the couch. "Ow!" I holler and punch him in the arm which he replies with a pinch on my side. We fall into a fit of laughter when Tai re-entered the room.

"I told the others to meet us at the park." Matt and I separate like scared mice and Tai darts me an odd look.

"Great, let's go." I dismiss the look and get up.

Matt nods. "We'll go in my car."

My eyes widened and Tai shouts. "You have a car???" He wiggles his eyebrows. "Can I drive?"

"Of course." Matt replies.

"Really?"

"Hell no." I start laughing.

* * *

The others were already waiting in the park at our old hang out under the big oak tree. Every one was present and accounted for; except for Mimi.

"Matt!" Kari was first to show her enthusiasm.

"Hey Kari, Joe, Izzy." He smiled. "T.K" He nudged his brother on the shoulder.

A boy with unruly purple hair stood forward. "Hi, I'm.."

"Davis." Matt nods. "T.K told me all about the new digidestined." He looks at a girl with purple hair and glasses and a little boy with astonishing green eyes. "Yolie, Cody." He smiles.

"I still can't believe you're back." Joe states.

"I keep expecting to wake up." Izzy adds and pinches his old friend on the arm.

"Ouch!" Matt rubs his sore spot. "It's not a dream! Besides, shouldn't you pinch _yourself_ to check if _you're_ not dreaming?" Everyone laughs.

I look around and everyone is enjoying themselves except me. I'm still skeptical about Matt. He sounds like the old Matt but looks like a stranger.

"Remember the time Agumon was too afraid to go the bathroom by himself in Devimon's mansion?" I watch the others reminisce about the old times.

"Or how about the time Sora's cousin gave us a ride and Koromon..." Matt's voice echoes in my head and I watch the others laugh. Good ol' Matt is back.

TBC.


	3. Under the oak tree

**Under the oak tree**

Someone once asked me what I like about Tai. No one had ever been so blunt to ask such a question and then I thought to myself...why do I like him??

Easy.

He's one of a kind and I have a blast with him. We share the same interests and he's really funny. No matter what, he always buys me flowers and chocolate every Valentine's Day and he always looks out for me.

He's my best friend.

And then someone else asked me if I loved him. I nearly chocked at the thought but then again it didn't sound so bad. I never really thought about love; hell, it took me a long time to even admit I had a crush on my best friend!

I can see him slouching on his seat next to me, sleeping as usual. One of his eyes is closed while the other is slightly open. His lips are parted and there's a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth and I can't help but smile. He's so cute.

So there is a possibility of love; I'm not doubting it nor am I jumping to an insecure conclusion. But as I let the thought simmer in my mind it doesn't seem so bad. A smile tugs at my lips and I can't help but grin like a fool. I can feel my heart rate quickening, beating on my chest like a drum. There's a light prick that starts at my head and buzzes down my body, leaving a warm sensation throughout.

He's adorable.

His milky white skin.

Cerulean eyes like the ocean.

Blond tresses that glow...wait a minute!

"Matt?" My eyes flutter in confusion, Matt's face comes to vision and he's waving his hand in front of my face.

"Are you looking at Tai or those rice balls he has in his pocket?" He questions and I look around.

"I guess I just spaced out." I watch him tip toe toward Tai and gently take one of the rice balls from his pocket. He points at me and then at the snack and I shake my head; I wasn't hungry.

He casually popped the ball in his mouth and sat behind me. "What did you say?" He spoke through mouthfuls.

I whimsically shook my head and opened my backpack, a dazed tinge lingered in the back of my head. "Did you have trouble finding this room?" I peered over his class schedule he held in his hand.

He crumbled the piece of paper up and put in his pocket. "Nah, Tai already gave me a tour before school started."

I looked over at Tai, still sleeping snoring even and I giggle to myself.

RRRIIINNG!!!!

The school bell echoes in my ears and startles Tai.

"Huh?" He pops up in his chair and looks around. Pieces of rice fall on his hair and Matt chuckles, throwing even more rice. Tai reaches into his pocket and frowns. "My rice balls!" He lunges at Matt.

"If you two are done making out." Mr. Yoshida's husky voice rang through the class room. Matt and Tai obediently sat in their seats. "We'll begin with our test." Groans erupted and he smiled with evil delight.

I myself grunted but prepared myself none the less. I took out my notebook and a pencil when I felt the table shake beneath me. I looked back; Matt grinned and entangled his legs to my chair. He swiftly pulled; tugging the chair along with me toward him with a screech. I tried pulling forward but he kept his hold. Mr. Yoshida eyed us from the front of the room; I immediately stopped struggling and studied the exam paper that was being handed to me from the person in front of me. I had to stretch forward to reach it but I got it. As I sat down I looked over at Tai. He frowned and looked at Matt and then back at me. I shrugged and tilted my head.

Tic, tic, tic. Mr. Yoshida glared at us, his pencil hitting the table; keeping time with the clock. We looked down and began our exam.

History. A subject that I'm actually good at and multiple choice made mote the easier. I began to bubble in the answers; paying as much attention to the question without being distracted by Matt. With his legs fastened to my chair he began to rock my table. I could hear him chuckle; I could feel him breathing down my neck. I looked back and meekly glared at him. He kept his head down but I could see the mischievous smile on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my own paper when I feel him tapping my shoulder. I ignore him and continue my work but to no avail. He tapped longer and harder. I gripped my pencil and waited for him to stop and when he did I bubbled in yet another answer when...

"Ow!" I screeched; he pinched my side! I looked up and everyone was looking at me; how embarrassing!

"Are you ok Ms. Takenouchi?" Mr. Yoshida skeptically looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

I can feel my face heating and I nod. I sigh in suspiration and look down at the line across my paper; made as I had jerked my body due to the pinch. I roughly erase the mark and rubbed my sore spot when I feel Matt's hand over mine. It's surprisingly warm.

"Sorry." I hear him whisper.

I nod my head and I feel something in his hand. A piece of paper which he transfers into my hand. I quickly take it, cautiously look around, and open it.

_Meet me under the oak tree at lunch._ It read.

I crumbled the paper up and continued my exam.

* * *

I nervously walked through the courtyard of the school and scanned every oak tree in sight. I spotted Matt under the largest tree on the left wing of the school. Frozen in my tracks I watched him and contemplated to myself. I was nervous but I didn't know why. Taking a deep breath, I began to walk toward him when I heard my name.

"Sora!" I looked around and saw Tai sitting at a table with Izzy.

He waved me over and grinned. I smiled back and reluctantly walked toward them.

"Hey." I didn't sit down.

"Hey Sora." Izzy peeked over his lap top.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Tai moved his things to give me room.

I shook my head. "I told my friend Anya that I would meet her at the library." Why did I lie? It's only Matt. And do I even have a friend named Anya?

Tai frowned. "But I brought these rice balls for you."

I looked at the couple of morsels that Matt didn't take and smiled. "Thanks." I took one and gratefully took a bite of it. I love rice balls!

"I'll see you later ok?" I waved at him.

"K." He sadly waved back.

I guiltily ate the rest of the rice ball and walked toward the old oak tree. Leave it to Matt to linger in the most secluded spot of the school. He sat on the ground, leaning on the tree. I suddenly felt dizzy and my heart rattled within me. My legs felt heavier with each step. I shook my head and sat next to him.

"Hey." He grinned at me and I uncontrollably blushed.

"Hey." I mumbled and looked away.

We sat in silence, minutes later I was the first to speak.

"So, why did you want me to meet you here?"

He quizzically looked at me as if he'd forgotten the reason why. He then nodded his head and sighed. "I wanted to ask you something." For some reason he wouldn't look at me. I leaned over and peered at what he was staring at; the table where Tai and Izzy sat.

"Are you and Tai..." He began. Hearing Tai's name made me stiffen and I felt a wave of guilt run through my body once more.

"Matt..." For some odd reason I grew nervous and felt the need to explain myself when Matt interrupted me.

"Are you two going out?" He jerked his head and stared at me straight in the eyes.

A question that not even I knew the answer to! I mean, Tai and I like each other but sometimes Tai can be so...oblivious.

"No." I surprisingly find myself speak without thinking. I look at Matt and he smiles.

"Good."

I raise an eyebrow and narrow my eyes. "Why'd you ask?"

He inched closer to me and cupped my chin with his hand. "Because I wanted to make sure I can do this." He leaned over and lightly kissed me on the lips.

"Wait..." He pulled back. "You aren't seeing another guy, right?" I shake my head and he kisses me once more.

I could feel myself melt within his kiss. It was sweet and satisfying. Like a rice ball.

* * *

I happily walked home with another school day behind when I hear my name in the distance.

"Sora!"

It's a familiar tune. It can only be one person.

"Sora, wait up." I stopped and waited for Tai to catch up.

"Hey." I grin but he suspiciously snickers.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at me with a rhetorical expression as if I'm supposed to realize my own mistakes.

"So how's Anya?" He questioned.

Taken back by his question I retort. "Anya?" His eyes narrowed and it clicked. Anya, my supposed friend I met at the library! Ugh, too late to take what I said.

"You lied."

"No, I didn't."

"Admit it." He pushed forward and I pulled back. "You weren't with Anya." He challenged.

"How do you know?" I challenged back.

"Because I saw you." His voice was softer.

"Where?" I sneer.

"Under the oak tree."

Busted.

TBC


	4. Cruel Intentions

**Cruel Intentions**

**Sora's p.o.v**

Stupid, stupid...stupid! I felt like such and idiot with Tai staring at me and I being unable to explain myself. I could feel the blood rushing to my face; I bet I was red as a tomato, my face felt like an overheated radiator. And even though I was in trouble I could only think about Matt!

'Ugh, think! Say something!' I shook my head and scolded myself. 'Ok, here goes.'

"I...tree?" What the hell was that? 'I tree.' Great, I bet Tai thinks I'm stupid now. I was about to say something else when he grunted.

"You don't have to deny it Sora." He angrily spat and began to walk away.

"But..." I grabbed his hand but he pulled away. He glared at me when we heard a car honk in the street.

"Hey Tai." A green-eyed boy with jet black hair I recognized from the boy's soccer team sat in the passenger seat. He stuck his head out the window and hollered as the car came to a stop next to us. "We're heading over to the Lounge; wanna come?"

"Hi Tai." The back seat window rolled down to reveal a sultry blonde with hazel eyes. She seductively leaned out the window and curled her hair with her finger; drooling over Tai. Ivy was her name; she has a huge crush on Tai; more like an obsession I would say and because of that, I naturally despise her. I looked over at Tai who only cocked his head as a form of hello.

Trying to ignore the hungry stares Ivy was giving Tai; I intruded. "The lounge? As in the Cat's Lounge?"

The black haired boy smiled and nodded. "So, you coming?" He wiggled his eyebrows. The Cat's Lounge, a bar, much like the despicable 'Hooters.' I hate it when Tai's goes with his friends.

"Who's going?" Asked Tai. I couldn't believe he was even considering going!

"Hashi and Toshi here are going to meet up with some girls over there." Ivy ruffled the guy's hair from the back; he leaned over and gave me a clear view of the driver. Dark haired and green eyes as well. Hashi and Toshi; I forgot they were twins. Ivy mischievously grinned and glared at me. "I don't have anyone to go with so I was hoping you'd keep me company." She batted her eyelashes; disgusting.

Tai looked at me and then at his 'friends.' "Yeah I'll go." He got into the back seat with that vixen. Hoshi and Toshi excitedly hollered and Tai glared at me as they drove away; Ivy already clinging on to him.

I couldn't believe it. He just ditched me; but I guess I deserved it. And knowing that he's with Ivy; my eyes suddenly began to well up with tears. I gaped at the disappearing vehicle and silently cried.

* * *

**Kari's p.o.v**

It was 11:30 pm and I had gotten myself a bag of chips and a soda to munch on while I watched Fullmetal Alchemist. I was about to slump down on the couch when I heard the front door creek open. Whoever it was must have tripped over the shoes at the door steps as I heard him grumble something inaudible. I turned off the t.v and listened.

"Stupid Sora." It was none other than my brother Tai.

He whimsically walked to the living room where I waited and stumbled over the couch. He reeked of alcohol and some kind of cheep perfume. He rolled over and fell on the floor.

"Hey Kari." He slurred.

"Shhh. You'll wake mom and dad up!" I helped him up.

He chuckled. "What time is it?"

"11:30. You're lucky it's a Friday; I told mom and dad you were staying with Sora."

He bitterly huffed and sat on the couch. "Stupid Sora." He mumbled once more.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. "What happened this time?"

He squinted his eyes and hiccupped. "She kissed Matt." His breath fumigated my face; gross!

I pushed him away. "So." I pinched my nose and waved my hand in the air trying to rid the air of the stench.

"So?" He frowned. "What do you mean so?"

"So what. It's not like you like her or anything."

His face scrunched up and he shook his head. "Hell no I don't; she's my best friend." Lie. I know he likes her but I didn't want to pursue the conversation for fear he'd become erratic and wake my parents up. I decided to close the topic for the night.

"Then what does it matter if she kissed another guy?" He blankly stared at me and the phone rang.

RRIIIING!

"Crap!" I cursed and ran to the phone. "Hello?" I whispered.

"Kari?" It was Sora.

"Yeah."

"Is Tai there? He's not answering his phone." I looked at Tai; passed out on the couch.

"Yeah he's here; but he's asleep."

"Is he drunk?"

I bit my lip and hesitated to answer. But I might as well tell her the truth; she always could tell when I was lying. "Yeah." There was silence on the other line. "But I'll tell him you called first thing in the morning!" I cheerily spoke.

"Ok. Thanks Kari." I could hear her sadness.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked at Tai; snoring by now and drooling. I got my snacks and walked to my room.

* * *

Sora was the first thing on my mind that morning. I dashed out of bed and ran to the living room. I looked at the couch Tai had occupied but it was empty. 

"Morning sleepy head." I heard my mom in the kitchen. "Breakfast?" I walked to the table and frowned at the mush in the pan that I assumed were eggs. I grimaced and nodded my head.

"Hey Kari." I turned to see Tai eating a bowl of cereal on the counter. His hair was ruffled, his face was pale and his eyes were a burning red.

"Hey, Sora called you last night."

"And?"

"And she wants you to call her back." He walked to the sink where he dumped his dirty dishes. Opening the cabinet door he took a small white bottle and shook it. There was a light rattle inside and he opened it; taking a small white pill, popping it in his mouth, swallowing it dry. I never understood how he could do that.

"Are you going to call her?" I called out as he walked to his room. He waived his hand in dismissal and closed the door behind him. I frowned.

"Kari, phone!' Funny, I didn't even hear it ring.

"Hello?" I cautiously spoke.

"Hey Kari, its Sora."

"Hey Sora."

"Is Tai there?"

I looked at my brother's bedroom door. "Yeah, but he's in the shower." My voice quivered. I hope she didn't notice that.

"Oh." Was her reply. "It's ok; I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the picnic."

"Picnic?"

"Matt suggested we have a picnic at the park today. I already called the others and they said ok."

"Really, what time?"

"One o' clock." She heavily sighed. "Tell Tai about it ok?"

I sympathetically smiled even though she couldn't see me. "Sure, I'll see you then, bye." I walked toward Tai's room.

KNOCK-KNOCK

I tapped on the door. There was a light crash; like a bottle falling. I could hear Tai swearing; seconds later he answered the door.

"What do you want?"

I innocently smiled at him.

* * *

**Sora's p.o.v**

As I neared the park I could see the others mingling around the water fountain. But not everyone was active. Izzy, as usual was buried in his lap top and Matt sat on a thick branch of a maple tree. I ecstatically waved my hand as they welcomed me. Davis even ran to greet me. I laughed and even hugged him in joy, until I noticed he was gawking over the basket of food I had brought. Typical Davis. I gave him the basket to unveil as the others came around. It was a feast! We had noodles, sushi, salad, sliced mandarin oranges, but there was something missing...rice balls. It was 1:45 and Tai still hadn't shown up.

"What's wrong Sora?" Yolie tapped my shoulder.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Davis dramatically announced. "Kari's not here."

Cory rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

"You did tell Tai about today right?" Matt sat next to me and slithered his arm around my waist.

I stiffened and nodded. "Well, I didn't actual speak with Tai, but I told Kari about it."

"That's odd." Izzy peered over his portable computer. "They should have been here by now." And that's when we heard a girlish wail.

"Hey!" A girl cried in the distance. "Don't finish the food!" Kari ran towards us.

Davis's eyes gleamed with delight. "Kari you came!"

Kari bowed her head. "Sorry; I had a hard time convincing Tai to come." Tai casually walked toward us. He beamed at me and I could feel Matt's grip tighten around my body, I never knew he was so possessive. Tai must have noticed. He snorted and sat next to Yolie.

"Well, I'm stuffed." Joe announced. I barely realized I hadn't heard much from him all day. "Hey Izzy, mind if I check something out online?" He scooted next to the redheaded child prodigy.

"Me too, but those swings over there are calling my name." Cory's observation enticed Yolie.

"Mine too." They ran like children.

Kari gratefully dug into the remaining food when a duck waddled by and took her sushi! "Hey!" She cried.

Davis ran after the little bird. "I'll get it for you Kari!"

"Davis, no!" Kari ran after the deranged boy as he threw tiny pebbles into the air. "Leave him alone!" And seeing as Joe and Izzy were in their own cyber world; that left me, Tai, and Matt alone.

Someone kill me.

Tai wouldn't speak; Matt sensed something was wrong but I have to admit, even though this was nerve wrecking I kind of enjoyed it. I mean; having to hot guys fight over me. Ok so they weren't really fighting over me and they're not 'hot guys.' Well, Matt is pretty cute and I always thought Tai was hot and wait...Tai's jealous? Ah! He does love me! Or at least likes me. That's great! Wait...but didn't I kiss Matt? Oh, this is so confusing!

"What's with the sunglasses?" Matt's husky voice rumbled in my ears and startled me out of my stupor to see that Tai did in fact have sunglasses on. Funny, I didn't notice. Tai didn't respond. He simply tilted his head and let his sunglasses slip down the track of his nose. His eyes were lined with pulsing red veins.

Matt chuckled. "I didn't know you drank." He playfully ruffled Tai's hair.

Tai groaned. "I don't; I was just having a rough day." He set his spectacles aside and bitterly eyed me.

"What happened?" Matt pursued the topic.

Tai shook his head. "Doesn't matter; I had a good night." He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

I unexpectedly fumed. "I'm assuming you're talking about Ivy?"

Matt whistled. "That blonde chick with the big..." He saw me glaring and began to sweat. "Feet?" Tai rolled his eyes.

"What did you guys do?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that information is confidential." Tai smoothed his hair and gave Matt a high-five. He looked at me and evilly grinned. He was pushing my buttons on purpose and it was working.

"So, are you guys together now or something?"

"Whoa there." He smirked. "I'm not a one woman guy."

Oh, he made me so mad. I guess Matt began to suspect my rage; he began to defend Tai.

"What's with all the questions?" His arm slinked around my frame once more. If Tai wanted to play hard then let the games begin.

"Just askin'." I shrugged my shoulders and leaned my body against him. He gratefully tugged me toward him; spreading his legs and arms around me.

Tai skeptically raised an eyebrow. "You two seem very chummy."

"Well, you know I always had a thing for her Tai." Matt entwined his hand with mine. I pursued the action with no objection and grinned at Tai.

The disgruntled brunette snickered. "You finally got a guy Sor. I was beginning to think no one liked you." He scrutinized me. "You're not much to look at." He smirked.

And that did it. That sent me over the top; boiling with rage but even worse; wounded. How could he say such a thing?

"Hey man." I could hear Matt defending me as I was too stunned. I numbly stared at Tai who wore a repulsive smug on his face. I tasted a salty substance on my lips as I realized that tears rolled down my cheeks; stopping at the corner of my mouth; still, I wouldn't take my eyes off Tai.

"Hey, he didn't mean it." Matt whispered in my ear. I dismissed the blonde and grabbed the nearest thing in reach. A thermal; half filled with hot tea from the picnic.

"You're such a jerk Tai." I splashed the hot liquid on his face, got up, and ran away; leaving Tai stunned and drenched.

"Sora!" I could hear Matt calling after me but I kept running.

* * *

'Hey it's Sora. Leave a message and I'll call you back.' 

BEEP!

_"Hey Sora?...its Tai...Listen, I'm sorry about today. I acted like a little bitch and I had no right to say that about you...well...you know what I said!...You were there. Uh, I guess I was just mad about yesterday and I know you didn't do anything wrong and...I just...I'm really sorry so please call me back...please?_

I lay on my bed and looked out the window; continuously replaying the message on my phone. Stained with dry tears I thought to myself. Maybe I overreacted. What if Matt thinks I like Tai? Don't I like Tai?

"Sora?" There came a knock on my door.

"Yeah mom?"

"Kari's on the phone." I opened the door and took the telephone and pressed it against my ear.

"Hey Kari, what's up?" My voice was still shaky.

"It's not Kari." I frowned at the sound of the masculine voice on the other line.

"What do you want Tai?"

"Sora; I feel awful about today."

"Oh you do? Cuz I feel great!" I sneered; about to hang up when he stopped me.

"Wait Sora, don't hang up!"

I sighed. "What do you want Tai?"

"Come over."

"For what?"

"I want to talk to you."

"That's what the phone is for!"

"But I want to talk to you face to face."

I hesitated before answering. "Ok." I could already see the grin on his face.

"My place; ten minutes."

"Whatever." I hung up.

* * *

I must have been outside standing at his door for about five minutes; staring at it like an idiot. An old man passed by and laughed. 

"You're supposed to knock dear." He lifted his fragile hand in an attempt to knock but merely grazed the door. "You see? Now you try."

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks." I knocked with much more force and momentum than the old man. Tai immediately answered and grinned. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way inside.

"Ok I'm here, now what?" I looked around, the place was empty. Assuming he caught my quizzical expression, Tai sighed.

"My parents aren't home and Kari's still at the park with the others." I nodded and sat on the couch.

Tai sat next to me and smiled. "I'm sorry." He whimpered in that childish tone he always used when he got in trouble. "I love you. You're my best friend."

I huffed. "Yeah that's nice." I ignored his pleas.

"Come on Sora, I already apologized. What do you want me to do?"

I looked at him; his eyes less red. He seemed more collected. "So what really happened between you and Ivy last night?" I eyed him with suspicion.

He sighed and frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"Why can't you answer the question?"

"What about YOU?"

"What about me?"

"What's up with you and Matt?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah right, doesn't look like nothing."

"Well, why do you care?"

"I don't! Why do you care about what happened between me and Ivy?"

"I don't!"

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Ugh, Tai!" I groaned. "You really are a jerk!" I barked.

Baffled, he retorted. "What did I do now?"

"Don't you get it?" My eyes began to water again.

Like a confused puppy, he tilted his head. "Get what?" My head pounded in a mix of anger and sorrow; if I didn't do anything quick it was going to explode!

I took a deep breath and lunged at him, pressing my lips against his. He was stiff and didn't kiss back but I pressed on. He stared at me wide-eyed as I drew back and I could feel the tears coming. I got up and ran out of the apartment.

TBC


	5. Tag

**Tag**

**Tai's p.o.v**

'Holy shi...is this really happening? Sora's kissing me! This is what I've always wanted; I have to do something!'

My body felt like it was literately frozen. A shiver ran down my spine; electrocuting every nerve of my body; hitting my heart with multiple force. Sora's warm lips penetrated my cold ones. And...

I didn't kiss back!

I nearly had a cardiac arrest as she kissed me with greater force...and I didn't kiss back.

'Kiss her you son of a bitch, kiss her!'

My mind kept sending signals but my body wouldn't respond. The air grew thin and I became lightheaded; not surprising, I was kissing my dream girl or rather she was kissing me. However, the nirvana didn't last long. Sensing my neural disorder, which she could have only interpreted as discomfort, I felt her pull away; my head leaning forward, my lips longing for the sensation once more as she drew back. I watched tears roll down her cheeks and it broke my heart. She ran away.

I wanted to hug her; hold her close to me. I wanted to kiss her back and drink her from within. The thing that I've longed for the most; and I didn't kiss back.

My mouth was suddenly dry. Free from my stupor I ran to the door. "Sora." I chocked out but it was too late. She was gone.

'Fuck!'

"Geez, what happened?" I saw Kari outside the door with a basket in her hand. Davis and the others meekly waved at me from behind as if I was going to hurt them.

I began to put my shoes on when they walked in. "Where's Matt?" I put my sweater on.

With newly found confidence, Davis walked in and around the apartment and sat on the couch. "We saw Sora run out." He turned the t.v on and flipped through the channels. "He went after her."

'Crap, I can't let him get to her first! I burst out the door.

"Hey, can you give this back to Sora?" I pushed past Kari and grabbed the empty basket on the way.

* * *

**Sora's p.o.v**

I totally humiliated myself in front of Tai; I can't believe I kissed him! I bet he won't want to talk to me anymore; he probably thinks I'm a freak or something. Oh man, everything's going to be so awkward now.

"Sora." I heard my name in the distance. I hope it's not Tai!

"Sora!" I didn't turn back and continued to walk. I wish he'd go away.

"Hey, wait up." I breathed a sigh of relief; it wasn't Tai, it was Matt. He caught up and walked next to me.

"What's wrong?" He leaned over; trying to get a look at my face. I turned away and began to walk faster.

"Nothing." I heard him grunt.

"I know you're crying." He pulled my arm. "Did Tai do anything to you?"

'That's just it...he didn't do anything! I practically pounced on him and poured my heart out with a kiss and he DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!'

"No." I shook my head and mumbled. We continued to walk. I took a flight of stairs on the right while Matt tagged along.

"You know Sora." He panted; this was obviously a work out for Mr. Pretty Boy. "I hope I didn't freak you out when I kissed you the other day."

I absentmindedly listened and continued to climb each step.

"And about the way I behaved today; it was totally uncalled for; I should have checked if it was alright with you." I quizzically looked at him. What is he talking about?

"It's just that, when I saw the way Tai was looking at you I felt like I had to mark my territory."

I halted. "Excuse me?"

"Uh, I didn't mean to say territory, eh." I eyed him rubbing the back of his head. "I uh meant to say that you're my girl, uh...well, not officially...but you...you know what I mean, right?" I rolled my eyes and waited for him at the top of the stair case. I opened the door for him; we reached the roof of the apartment complex.

"Why are we here?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I like to come here and think." We walked to the edge and peered down.

"You scared?" I sat down and let my feet dangle in mid air. Matt furiously shook his head and reluctantly sat beside me; only with his legs crossed; tugged up to his chest.

"Listen Sora." He took my hand. "I really like you." My face flushed as he took my hand in his. Great, I really don't need this right now. He slowly leaned towards me; I knew he was going to kiss me but I didn't stop him. All I wanted was a kiss.

* * *

**Tai's p.o.v**

I ran to Sora's apartment and furiously knocked on the door.

KNOCK-KNOCK

'Where is she?'

I tapped louder and harder until my call was answered.

"Sora, I...uh, hello Miss Takenouchi." I tried to smile. Miss Takenouchi looked at me with weary eyes; she must have been asleep, I guess I woke her up.

"Tai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing ma'am, is Sora home?" She yawned and shook her head. I arched an eyebrow. Was she lying or telling the truth?

"She's not home." She must have read my mind; but who could blame me? I sighed and edged away from the door.

"Thanks anyway Miss Takenouchi." I bowed. "Oh, can you give this to Sora please?" I handed her the basket which she absentmindedly took and yawned at the same time. I half-heartedly smiled and walked away.

'Where could she be?' I walked down the corridors; turning random corners.

'The park?...too obvious.'

I reached a dead end and leaned against the wall when the elevator caught my eye.

'The roof!'

* * *

**Sora's p.o.v**

I don't know why I let him kiss me. Maybe I was just vulnerable. But the ludicrous thing was that I kissed back! It wasn't a passionate kiss like you see on t.v; it was more of a peck on the lips between friends. Even so, it felt nice.

He quickly pulled away and gazed into my eyes. "Be with me."

I smirked and arched my eyebrow. "Is that a request or a command?" Was I flirting with him?

He chuckled. "Would you be my girlfriend?" I blankly stared at him; I didn't know what to say. Of course my mind screamed no, but my body said otherwise. I sheepishly smirked; about to say yes when he roughly grabbed me from the shoulders in a panic.

"Don't answer yet." He dramatically exclaimed and covered my mouth with his hand. "I want you to think about it."

I quirked my head and sighed. He too sighed in suspiration and visibly relaxed. Nonchalantly, I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my petite frame. Lord, what did I do? He grinned like a joker and hugged me. My heart throbbed in my chest; I was almost sure he could feel it against his. He then drew back and cupped my chin. His azure eyes gleamed with a delight and excitement and I knew he was going to kiss me again. I closed my eyes and awaited for his now familiar taste. But this time it was different.

His lips were slightly parted as they took hold of mine. They landed well around the rim of my lower lip and he began to suckle at it. His damp tongue slithered and expertly parted my lips; begging for entry. I loosened up to allow him access; his tongue grazed mine, toying with it, dancing with it. I uncontrollably gasped; no doubt boosting his confidence, he kissed harder and deeper. I pressed my hands against him and tried to push him away; this was too much for me. But he took hold of my hands and pinned them down on the ground. I struggled and leaned back but he held his grip and leaned forward. I was running out of air when I turned my head the other way and broke the connection between our lips.

"Matt." I edged away and gasped for air. "That was a little too much."

He sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, I got carried away." He licked his lips and I pursed mine. We nervously laughed and looked away; both red as a beat.

* * *

**Tai's p.o.v**

'Can this elevator be any slower?'

I continuously pushed the round worn out button that led to the roof in anxiety, but to no avail. The stupid thing moved slower than a snail. The massive cubicle rutted and began to slow down, if possible.

DING!

'Crap, someone's trying to use this mangy lift.'

A boy with maroon hair walked in. He was short, wore a brown vest with and ivory shirt under paired with dark slacks. His amber eyes scrutinized me behind the large oval spectacles that framed his face. Jeff; the only kid on the 5th floor. He had a huge crush on Sora when we were little and he always found a way to pin the blame on me when things went wrong. But that's not the point.

I avoided him and quickly pressed the button again. Hehe, looks like little Jeff will have to wait.

"You do know that it always goes down before it goes up right?" He mused. "Pressing the button won't work."

I grit my teeth and prepared myself for the longest elevator ride of my life.

* * *

**Sora's p.o.v**

"Let's get out of here." I stood up. He too rose up and nodded.

"The elevator?" He pointed at the secluded cubicle in the corner of the building. I smiled and shook my head.

"Too slow." I walked to the door containing the flight of stairs. He snorted but followed me none the less.

He walked slower; pacing around a little behind me. I could feel him staring at me; his breath tingling the back of my neck. I stopped and allowed him to catch up. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked down the well of stairs; three more floors to go. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Tai's p.o.v**

"Later _Tai._"

Jeff waived his hand in the air and spewed my name. In response, I flipped him off as the doors closed.

'Loser.'

I impatiently tapped my foot and roamed around the small cubicle when...

DING!

I reached the roof! I dashed through the doors and looked around.

Empty.

Sora wasn't here.

Damn it!

I ran my hand through my hair when I felt my cell phone vibrate within the picket of my trousers. I quickly took it out; I had hoped it was Sora but the screen read Kari.

"Hello?" She was sure to recognize the irritation in my voice.

"Tai, mom wants you to come home."

Baffled, I retorted. "Why?"

"I don't know, she just does." Her voice was rushed and impatient. Of course, she hated playing messenger; she was always the owl.

I pursed my lips. "Ok, I'll be there in a sec." She dully departed with unenthusiastic 'Ok, bye.' and hung up.

I closed the portable communicator and looked around once more. I turned back and eyed the stairway.

'Should I take the stairs?...Nah!'

I shook my head and walked to the elevator.

* * *

**Sora's p.o.v**

To my surprise the trip wasn't long at all. Matt was good company; I had completely forgotten all about Tai and before I knew it, we were on my floor heading to my apartment.

"Think about it, ok?" We reached my front door and he tugged on my hand like a child. I giggled and nodded.

"Ok." He lifted my face by the chin and genuinely smiled.

"Bye." He pecked me on the lips and began to walk away.

I dazzily stumbled through the front door and managed to close it behind me. He surprisingly left me breathless. I headed to my room when my mom pocked her head out of the kitchen.

"Tai came by looking for you."

Total buzz kill.

I grunted and covered my face with my hand; remembering that I had completely made an ass out of myself in front of him.

"Is anything wrong?" My mom wiped her hands on a towel.

I shook my head. "Everything's fine!" I cheerily faked a smile and walked away.

As I passed through the living room I heard my cell chime. I took it out from my back pocket and read the screen.

Tai.

I let it ring; sending him straight to my voicemail when I caught sight of the house phone. Before he got a chance to call, I dove for the jack on the wall and disconnected the device.

Close one.

I scratched my head and sighed.

'Stupid Tai.'

* * *

**Tai's p.o.v**

I dully walked into my apartment; leaving my shoes at the door and walked to my room.

"Did you talk to Sora?" Kari sat on the couch alone. The others must have left.

I didn't offer a response. Instead, I ignored her and everything around me. Slamming my door shut and locking it, I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

'I'm so stupid.'

TBC


	6. Rumors

**Rumors**

**Tai's p.o.v**

Monday came around and I hadn't heard from Sora since Saturday. I phoned her cell countless times but she wouldn't answer and every time I called her house it said the phone was disconnected! I called the others but they hadn't seen her either and I didn't dare call Matt. I could still see him snaking his arm around Sora. Some friend; where does he get off trying to take my girl?

Feverishly, I pushed the thought of him kissing Sora as I stuffed some excess books in my locker when Aki came by.

"Hey Tai." He leaned on the locker beside mine. I didn't greet him and remained fixated on my books.

"What's with you?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I saw him quizzically arch and eyebrow. He sighed.

"Whatever. So, what's up with you and Ivy?" He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

I scrunched my face. "Nothing." He chuckled.

"That's not what I heard."

I rolled my eyes. Damn Ivy; so predictable. Of course she had to spread some rumor about me and her. I remeber once she said we made out in the teacher's lounge. Or the time that we went to second base in the janitors closet. Oh, and the time in the girl's locker room where we supposedly sucked my...uh...well, I guess you know what I'm trying to say.

But still, even after all those rumors, Ivy never ceases to surprise me; she always finds a way to top herself. She's like the Ana Nicole Smith of Odaiba High. I just hope Sora hasn't heard about this new rumor; she'd freak.

Sighing in defeat; I expectantly stared at Aki, waiting to hear the latest gossip.

"Dude, do you even remember what happened that night?" He bellowed in laughter.

"No."

"You were so wasted!" He swooned.

I grunted. "Yeah, I know that. But what happened between me and Ivy?" I sarcastically faked interest; growing impatient when...

RRRRIIIIINNNNGG!

The starting bell rang; first period had begun. People hustled and bustledaround us; trying to get to class. I merely closed my locker and kept talking to Aki, who with a baffled expression continued to laugh in my face.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cuz that's how rumors start." He mocked. He always left me hanging like that; it was really annoying.

Annoyed, I watched him walk away as the tardy bell rang and I too rushed to class. Speeding down the halls, avoding every 'hall monitor' I popped into my classroom. To my luck, our teacher hadn't arrived. Everyone was in a craze; sitting out of order, trashing the class, talking with their friends. It was all a cool until I walked in. Everyone suddenly became silent and all the guys eerily grinned as I cautiously walked to my seat.

"Tai, I heard what happened. Nice!" Mike, the only senior flunking this class, high fived me.

"Ok." I smiled and kept walking.

While the guys supported me, the girls disapproved. Some shook their heads, others bitterly glared at me. I even heard one of them call me a 'Sick-ass pervert!' I don't know what the hell that was about; I just assumed it was associated with the rumor Ivy had started. I shrugged off their dirty looks and sat down.

* * *

**Sora's p.o.v**

I was nearing my homeroom class in the left wing of school when I spotted Ivy by the water fountain next to the cafeteria. As usual, her uniform shirt was two sizes smaller than her actual fit. It snug to her curves and accented her unsually large breast. 'Lopsided boobies' as I referred to them. Her skirt rode up her slender thighs as she propped one leg against the wall. I hope she wore underwear today. She crossed her arms over her chest and annoyingly popped bubblegum; eyeing my every move.

"Hey _Sora,_ I just wanted to apologize."

I furrowed my brow and narrowed my eyes. One: I hated the way she said my name. It oozed out of her lipstick stained lips like a vile substance; she did it to annoy me and two: I had no idea about what she was talking about.

"Why?" Usually I wouldn't bother to play her little games but this time was different. There was something about her that I couldn't make out.

"Haven't you heard?" She giggled as if whatever I was supposed to know was the most common thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What is it Ivy?"

She placed one hand on her hip and twirled her hair with the other. "Well, on Friday Tai and I..."

* * *

**Tai's p.o.v**

"WHAT?" I boomed; practically jumping out of my chair. Izzy sat beside me; nodding, confirming the news I had just received.

It seems that Ivy and I were not the only hot topic of the day. Apparantly Sora and Matt are now the 'hotest couple' in school. I had just walked into my second period when Joe, the smartest guy in the class, spilled the news.

"When did this happen?" I looked around; Izzy gently patting my back. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know; maybe it's just a rumor. But then again; they have been acting a little weird lately; getting all close, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows and I punched him on the shoulder.

I narrowed my eyes. It must be a rumor! Sora wouldn't do that to me! Not after that kiss. But what if it is true? What if she was just playing with me? Is she really that heartless?

I grunted, leaned back on my seat and looked up at the sealing. My heart throbbed and a lump began to form in my throat. I took a deep breath and batted my eyes to relieve myself of tears welling in my eyes.

I wanted to cry...I must really love this girl.

* * *

**Sora's p.o.v**

I sped down the hallway trying to escape Ivy's beckoning laugh. It was vile and malicious; it would later haunt my dreams. I shook my head; the wind drying my tears as I ran. Standing at the door of my classroom I deeply inhaled; Tai would be inside. I matted my hair, wiped the tears with the sleeve of my shirt; hoisting my black back pack overflowed with text books over my shoulder. I could hear muffled laughter from the other side of the door; Mr. Yoshida must be running late again. I took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob.

The old door slowly opened with a creek and the room was suddenly silent. Everyone was looking at me more so the girls than the guys; typical. Looking down at the floor I walked down the middle isle toward my seat when a hand grabbed mine.

"Hey Sora." A petite girl with honey hair and blue eyes smiled at me.

"Hey Lin." I greeted; keeping my eyes on the floor.

"So what's it like?" She squealed; more girls gathering around me. I quizzically observed their gleaming expressions; all of them with stars in their eyes.

"What's what like?"

Lin playfully pushed me and giggled. "Don't be so modest Sora." She cocked her head and rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows you're going out with Matt." All the other girls nodded.

Baffled; I mused. "What?"

"Is he your first boyfriend?" They began to fire questions.

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"Who asked who out?"

I edged away from their oncoming interogation when Lin hushed the other girls and mischievously smiled at me.

"Is it really that big?" I blinked; drawing a blank.

"You know." She leaned forward and whispered. "His coc-"

"Whoa!" I hollered; preventing her from finishing her sentence. I gulped and took a step back. "That's a little too personal." I broke free from the barrier they had formed around me and headed toward my seat.

I spotted Izzy by my chair; he wickedly smiled at me. None the less, I smiled back and that's when I saw Tai. Izzy walked past me; leaving me face to face with the obnoxious brunette. He sat in his chair; arms crossed against his chest; glaring at me. My head began to spin and I suddenly felt dizzy. I sat down and faced forward.

"You're fucked up you know that?" His tone was ice cold; sending shivers down my spine.

Trying my best to ignore his brute comment, I opened my bag and took out a book.

"Really." I sarcastically stated; flipping through random pages when he leaned over and slammed the book shut. Surprised, I inwardly gasped though I wouldn't show it; I remained still.

"I heard you're going out with Matt."

A silent alarm screeched in my mind; who started that rumor? I looked at him, at his eyes; as much as he cold heartedly scowled I could see sorrow in the chocolate sea. I looked away, wanting to cry again when it hit me.

**I** should be mad at **HIM**!

With newfound strength and anger I pushed him away; causing him to fall back on his chair.

"What about you, huh?" I sneered and growled; standing up, pointing at him in accusation. "I heard you fucked Ivy!" His eyes bulged out in surprise; his guilt confirmed by the crimson tint in his cheeks.

"Where'd you hear that?" He tried to stall.

"Ivy told me herself." I shook my head. "You're such a jerk." Was the last thing I said before my throat was overwhelmed with an all too familiar lump.

He just sat there; blankly staring at me. I would have thought by now he'd be groveling at my feet begging for forgiveness or telling me it wasn't true. But no, he just sat there, blushing. My eyes began to water once more as I opened my book and buried my face in it. I let the tears fall and silently sobbed.

It was true.

I could hear Ivy's ghoulish laughter ringing in my ears; she's never going to let me hear the end of this. Scrunching my eyes and squeezing the tears out, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Not wanting to turn around, I folded my arms across my desk and lowered my head, but then the taps came longer and harder. I sighed. It had to be Matt.

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes; turning over my shoulder to get a glimpse where I could see him but he couldn't see me.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. I guess he must have noticed , after all, my eyelashes were wet, and my eyes puffed and red. I shook my head; I didn't want him to worry; much less find out why I was crying. If he knew it was because of Tai he'd have a fit and I really didn't want to break his heart.

As I lowered my head once more, I stole a glance at Tai. He too had his head down; his eyes fixated on the lone pencil on his desk. He seemed to be thinking. An event pretty rare for him. I felt Matt lean forward and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Have you though about what we talked about?" His voice quivered as did my body; his husky voice tickling my ear.

I glanced at Tai once more; still in the same position. He didn't deny the allegations so it must be true. I for one would not be played a fool; I will not let him win. I turned around to face Matt and flirtatiously smiled.

"Yes." I batted my eyelashes; his azure orbs widening. "I'll be your girlfriend."

I spoke loud enough for Tai to hear. And sure enough he did. As I closed my eyes and pecked Matt on the lips; I heard the classroom door fearsly slam shut. I peered over to my left and stared at Tai's now empty desk.

He was gone.

TBC


	7. Getting fresh and the set up

**Getting fresh and the set up**

**Tai's p.o.v**

"Why the fuck did you tell people we had sex!?"

I normally don't yell at girls but Ivy was an exception. She wasn't a girl, she was a snake and this time she had gone too far; a vile creature bent on ruining my life. I hated her.

"Because we did!" Her voice quivered as she backed up against the wall. She panted and shrunk down as I got closer.

I narrowed my eyes and snickered. "You little liar." I approached, menacingly pointing my finger, causing her to cling to the wall. I could smell her musk perfume; she always caked it on thick.

"I'm not lying! Ask Jeff!" Her breath smelled like vodka. Predictable. She was always tipsy by lunch; having a drink by the football field with Jeff and the rest of the soccer team.

I slammed my fist against the wall, maybe a little too close to her face; I could have grazed her cheek give a centimeter or two. She jumped in shock and closed her eyes; like a dog begging for mercy. No doubt the water-works would soon follow.

"Don't you remember?" She wailed. Great. I hate it when girls cry.

I growled. "NO!" I stepped back and pranced. "No I _don't remember_." I mocked; impersonating her childish accusations. "And it doesn't' matter because nothing happened!"

I don't know if I was trying to correct her or if I was trying to convince myself that nothing happened. Truth be told, I don't remember what happened that night. But she, she seemed so positive. I mean, by now she would have spilled her guts and apologized but instead she's crying; pursuing the 'supposed' event.

Fuck.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair and caused her to jerk. She covered her face as if I was going to strike her; leaving a crack between two fingers where she could see me. She was afraid and it was actually kind of fun. This surge of power that I felt; striking fear in her heart. Her life was in my hands...well, not really...but yeah. I could easily crush her and as enticing as that was, I pitied her.

I stepped back, eyes closed. "Get away from me." I muttered as calm as possible. I felt her carefully edge away but still standing ground. "NOW!" I hollered and she scurried away like a roach under the light.

What if it is true?

* * *

**Sora's p.o.v**

Have you ever walked into a room and everyone is suspiciously looking at you? You know that they were just talking about you and just as they try to 'act natural' you try to convince yourself you don't know what's going on; you fake oblivion and keep walking. But it actually hurts. To know that your so-called 'friends' talk behind your back...it's despicable, ludicrous, unacceptable...it makes me sad and angry at the same time. Really, they're all full of shi-

"Hi." I was knocked out of my stupor by a husky voice that no doubt belonged to none other than Matt Ishida. I gripped my spare books I held in my hands and turned around with a fake smile.

"Hi Matt." He leaned over for a kiss but me being so paranoid about PDA turned my face hoping he'd catch my cheek but unfortunately to my surprise, he cupped my chin and forced me to endure his osculation.

Don't get me wrong; it was...good, but it was wrong! My eyes lingered open and I could see people staring at us. Great, another reason for them to talk about.

'Sora Takenouchi didn't want to kiss her own boyfriend!' I could already hear the gossip come sixth period in the girl's locker room.

"Ok, that was nice." I pushed him away but he hugged back.

I nervously laughed and he oddly looked at me. Noting the curious looks we were receiving, I felt him loosen his grip and platonically stand next to me. He sympathetically smiled.

"Let's get out of here." Speechless, I looked at him stretching his hand out. I instinctively took it like a loyal girlfriend and allowed him to lead the way.

Passing through the cafeteria, we, or I should **I** received different kinds of looks. But they weren't looks of disgust or hate; they were of envy and actual happiness and support. I could see my team members from the Tennis team waving at me from the food line. They grinned and gave me the thumbs-up. That was nice. And then there were girls who glared at me and that felt good too because Matt only had eyes for me.

Sweet.

"Sit."

I furrowed my brow and looked around; I hadn't realized that were outside. We stood under the same oak tree where this whole ordeal began. My stomach lurched; so much for that short pick-me-up! I didn't have a good feeling about this. My legs were jittery; I wanted to run. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster and...

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I wearily sat next to him gripping my skirt. His eyes lingered down my body. Is he trying to get a peek under my...

"Are you sure? You seem tense." He placed his hand over mine in consolation. I sighed. DUH! He must have noticed the way I was clutching myself; he was 'checking me out!'

Or was he?

I nodded and smiled though keeping a close eye on him. He happily looked at me with a glint in his eye that I could not make out. It was almost as if he was forcing himself to look at my face. I could tell his mind was somewhere else; he began to rub my hand, occasionally stroking my thigh in the process.

I narrowed my eyes...man, the things I would do to know what he was thinking...

* * *

**Matt's p.o.v**

She's sitting next to me.

My best friend...my girlfriend.

Saying it still gives me the chills. Butterflies tickle my stomach every time I hold her hand and even more so as my eyes linger down her frame. I hadn't realized that she had really grown. I mean come on!

Where her shirt fits loose everywhere else, it fits tight on her bosom. I love hugging her; I can feel her breast pressing against my chest. And then there's her unbelievably short skirt. God, look at those legs! Thick but not too big. Tight and firm and not a scratch on them! And a nice ass to complement them. Perfectly rounded; her skirt actually rises up from behind. I love it when she bends down.

As a matter of fact, if I tilt my head I can almost sneak a peak under...

"Matt, you're hurting me."

I came to my senses and saw that I had been clutching her hand in excitement. She wiggled out of my grasp; her hand imprinted with red marks resembling my fingers.

"Sorry." I tucked my hands between my legs and quickly looked away; how embarrassing!

About a minute passed and we sat in silence. I crossed my legs, pressing down on the bulge in my trousers that had aroused and looked at her from the corner of my eye. Her eyes were closed as she leaned back on the tree trunk. Her fiery red hair burned in the sunlight and her skin glowed like an angel.

My mouth began to water and I swallowed the excess saliva as my mouth produced more. I began to breathe quicker and I could feel my pants tightening once more.

I gotta have her.

Her chest slowly rose with every breath she took and I'm too occupied gawking at the frame of her bosom. If only the shirt were low-cut I could take a peak. Or if I could just fondle them...

I could feel my blood ferociously pumping through my veins and I know I've lost control over my body. I lifelessly watch as my hand uncontrollably reaches out to her. I ached for her touch.

Shit...she's opening her eyes!

She meekly stared at me. Her lips moved but I couldn't hear a thing she was saying. I am now revolted back to my original state and quickly lapse my arm over her shoulder and pull her towards me. Her petite body falls on mine and I welcome her embrace. I hold her head in position and ravage her lips.

Nice cover up, though I think she suspected something...

Her lips are supple and tasted like cherries. Her tongue is soft and playful. I hope she doesn't notice the bulge in my pants!

* * *

**Sora's p.o.v**

Was he about to grab my boobs???

We were sitting in silence and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want him to feel rejected so I closed my eyes; at least then I would have something to do...pretend I was 'relaxing.' I heard him rustling about but I didn't dare open my eyes, I guess I was scared. My face started to heat up; I knew he was watching me.

How annoying.

My eyes fluttered open and his hand was the first thing that came to view; about two inches away from my boobs. Dumbfounded, he looked at me with his arm suspended in the air.

"What are you doing?" My words didn't seem to get through to him.

Like he was in a trance or something and suddenly he pulled me towards him. My body helplessly fell on top of him as he edged away from the tree and lowered himself onto the ground. I braced myself and clung to his chest in surprise which he must have taken as a hug; he hugged me back!

And then I felt it.

The bulge in his pants growing more immense as I straddled him. It was surprisingly warm against my belly as he clung my head against my chest; perhaps to keep me from looking at his face. I imagine he was red as a beat and it reminded me of the time Tai and I were having a pillow fight in his room.

Being the excellent pillow fighter, I pounced and trounced him. Straddling him, I pinned his arms to the ground and laughed in his face. And as expected, he bore a sour expression; he was always a sore loser. I loosened my grip and he expertly swept me away. We tossed and wrestled harder than ever. Our bodies becoming weapons; I must admit he rough-handled me like never before. Although not on purpose, I remember he groped my thighs and grazed my breast; he tossed me around like a rag doll.

I wound up face down on the floor with him sitting on top of me. Exhausted he let his body fully fall on top of mine and I felt the projection inside his khaki shorts; stiff against my back.

It was quite flattering...but enough about Tai!

I tried to lift my head to get a look at Matt when he suddenly cupped my face and assaulted my lips. I let it go and kissed him back wondering in the back of my mind if you could see my underwear from behind.

* * *

**Izzy's p.o.v**

I dashed down the hall and jabbed at my locker in a panic. MY LAPTOP WAS ABOUT TO DIE!!!!

My stubby fingers riddled the combination as fast as possible when I heard frantic whispering coming from the stairs beyond the hall.

"Have you talked to Tai?" It sounded like Ivy and suddenly my laptop was forgotten.

I curiously crept down the hall and halted at the corner. Like in those spy movies, I casually peered over the corner and glanced at the "enemy."

"No." Jeff leaned against the wall as Ivy menacingly pocked him with her finger.

"Good, don't'."

Interesting...

"What's the big deal?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. "He's not going to find out; he was seriously drunk."

Ivy pulled away flicked Jeff's nose. "Don't touch me." She paced around with her arms crossed. "I'm not worried about him I'm worried about you!"

Jeff scrunched his face and quirked his head. "Why?"

Ivy grunted. "Because, you'll probably find a way to blab about it to one of your air headed friends."

Jeff chuckled. "Well, what can I say? I'm good, but you already know that." He smirked and Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Relax, it wasn't that great." Jeff frowned. "So you better not screw this up."

Assuming they were talking about the rumor I listened with more care.

"And why am I doing this again? I don't see why I have to give him credit for something I did."

Ivy made it all up!

"Because." Ivy seductively pressed her finger against his lip. "You'd do anything for me." She brushed her lips against his.

Gross! I looked away and ran down the hall in search of Tai when...

RRRIIIINNNG.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Just as I was about to walk out the door people walked in and I was lost in a sea of freshmen; they were always so paranoid about getting late to class.

"Excuse me." I pushed through, moving against their flow as polite as possible but they wouldn't clear out. "Move it freshmen!" I impatiently grunted.

To my luck, a couple of kids cleared a path for me and let me through. Being a senior had its perks. I burst out the door and looked around the courtyard searching for Tai's unmistakable massive hair.

There!

I spotted him at our usual table gathering his things. I frantically ran towards him.

"Tai!" I panted. He was unusually calm and serious. "Tai, I have to tell you something!"

He didn't even look at me and kept walking. He raked his hair with his hand and sighed. "About what?" His voice was rough and impatient. Not in a good mood.

Dismissing his crude behavior I continued I chased after him; I'll scold him later. "It's about you and Ivy." He jerked at the sound of her name. He halted and fiercely glared at me. "The rumor..." I spoke with a quiver in my voice; people walking around us. "It's not true."

He arched his eyebrow and grabbed my collar. "What are you talking about?" He lightly shook me. "How do you know?"

I jerked away from him and smoothed my wrinkled collar. "I heard Ivy and Jeff talking about it." He wearily looked at me. "You didn't sleep with Ivy, Jeff did."

RRRIIIINNGG!

The tardy bell rang. We looked around; the courtyard was nearly empty except for a couple of wandering juniors. Tai looked at me, a little less edgy.

"Tell me more after school." I nodded and watched him walk away toward the right wing of the school where his fifth period class resided. I looked around once more and walked toward my own class in the computer lab.

I had to let Sora know; I just hope I'm not too late.

TBC


	8. Redemption: Not an Easy Task

**Redemption: Not an Easy Task**

**Sora's p.o.v**

"Sora!"

Hand in hand I walked by Matt toward the computer lab when I distinctively heard my name being called in the distance. I looked up at Matt who seemed unfazed by the holler as he patted my lower back, directing my stride toward the class room. He smiled and spoke something that I did not comprehend- my mind was thinking about that hoot. Luckily he quizzically pointed at the vending machine at the end of the hall and I assumed he had asked me if I wanted something to drink.

"No, thanks." I nervously smirked and he continued to walk.

"K, save a seat for me." He waved and I nodded, walking in.

Cautiously striding to my desk in the back of the room I narrowed my eyes, looking at the unused sets of computers and wondered if today we were actually going to get the opportunity to work with them. But, knowing Mr. Lee, our computer science instructor, I dismissed the thought with a heavy sigh. That guy is so uptight about new equipment; so annoying.

Disapprovingly shaking my head, I made it to the last row of seats when I heard my name once again.

"Sora!" I swiftly turned around and saw Izzy bolting through the row of seats heading my way.

"What's wrong?" I stood next to my chair and carelessly allowed my back pack to slip from my shoulders, down my arm it slid and flopped lifelessly on the table.

"I have BIG news!" He panted, projecting his voice to emphasize the word 'big.'

He looked excited and I naturally followed suit. "About what?" I chirped, spying Matt entering the room and heading my way.

Izzy eagerly removed his back pack and dramatically waved his hands in the air. "It's about Tai!" And as soon as he mentioned my so-called 'best friend's' name, I backed down.

"Oh." I visibly switched gears. "What about him?" Izzy opened and closed his mouth as Matt set his things aside on the desk next to mine.

"Hey Izzy." He acknowledged the boy genius before planting a small peck on my cheek. I return the favor with a confectionate smile.

"Well, what about Tai?" I calmly turned away from Matt and focused on Izzy's perplexing expression.

"He...uh..." His stuttering aggravated me.

"If its about him and Ivy I already know." I sourly respond while impatiently dragging my chair backward, sitting on it, and scooting forward toward the desk once more.

I watched him snap out of his daze and shake his head. "Wait, it's not what you think." He dragged the chair from his desk closer to mine.

"I don't want to hear it Izzy."

"Trust me, you do."

"Alright everyone, sorry I'm late!" Mr. Lee, walked through the door and heavily sighed. I lowered my head and grit my teeth.

"Let me know when I give a fuck." I hissed and Izzy frowned, scooting back to his own desk in front of mine.

Matt quizzically looked at me and I shrugged in response; maybe I was being a little harsh on Izzy; after all, he didn't do anything wrong. I can already see him slouching on his chair, lowering his head like he always did when he was in a bad mood. I'll have to apologize later.

"So let's begin where we left off yesterday..." Class had barely begun and I was already out of focus. Figures, Tai was always one to defect my clarity.

Stupid Tai...

And just then, a small wad of paper came flying toward my desk, landing right on top of my notebook. I look up, narrowing my eyes at Izzy who in return pointed at the crumbled paper, mouthing the words 'read it.' I rolled my eyes but took the note none the less. Carefully creasing out the wrinkles of the sheet, I lazily stared at Izzy's perfect calligraphy.

_Ivy made it all up._

It read and a small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

* * *

**Tai's p.o.v**

"Hustle, hustle, hustle!" I groaned as I ran past coach Curtis, dragging my feet through the track. "Come on ladies." He wailed and I rolled my eyes whilst running harder. Calling us ladies, yeah, that's good motivation alright...not!

"Hey Tai, so I heard about you and Ivy." Alex, a familiar face in the soccer team approached me, running at the same speed, side by side. "Are you guys official now?" He panted and I groaned.

"Check your sources Alex." I picked up my pace and looked over my shoulder. "That was just a rumor." I sprint away, running by the tennis courts.

"Come on Sora!" I heard a girl yell and I automatically slowed down. I spotted Sora by the bleachers; carelessly walking to her court.

"Keep moving ladies!" Coach Curtis' bellowing voice is a mere echo in the distance and I expertly gallop my way out of the track, hiding behind the bleacher stands.

"Sora!" I duck under the stands, dusting the dirt and dust that clung to my hair as people walked over me.

"Sora!" She cocked her head but didn't see me so I scattered out of the bleacher. "Sora!" My hands clung to the fence separating our fields

She looked at me and smiled; something she hadn't done to me in a long time.

"Hey Tai."

She was talking to me! Mother of Christ...she was actually happy to socialize with me. I could cry to the heavens- that's how happy I was.

"I know about it was just a rumor...about you and Ivy." She delicately mumbled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Great! I knew it was a lie, she knew it was a lie- this was the perfect opportunity to redeem myself. My body was almost shaking with excitement until I found myself uttering words of the complete opposite effect.

"You and Matt aren't just a rumor." I uncontrollably hissed and I could see her smile fade. "You guys are practically all over each other."

"You don't understand..." She pleaded and I continued to bark.

"I understand that you betrayed me!" Betrayed me? It's not like we were going out.

"Tai, let me explain."

"Don't bother; I don't care. Go fuck your boyfriend." And that did it...

Go fuck your boyfriend...am I not the most horrible person or what. I immediately looked down, reluctant to face her and I could hear her sniffling. Man, I hate when she cries! Truth be told, whenever she cries I want to cry. As I stared at the ground I could see a trail of tears wetting the cement beneath her feet and my eyes began to water.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"That was low Tai, even for you." Her voice quivered and I inhaled to try and stop the tears from falling. "I hate you." She uttered and ran away.

I looked up and watched her leave. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I swallowed a knot in my throat.

"But I love you." I whispered, already too late.


	9. Nerve Struck

**Nerve Struck**

**Tai's p.o.v**

"Your voice makes me cringe...I hate the way you are...Go to hell, bastard."

The entire class burst into a fit of 'ohhhhs' and snickers as Sora sat down. Jeez, Mr. Fujiyama had only asked her if she knew what a Haiku was and she busted out with a full sketch; and all the while she was looking at me.

Ouch. Never in my life have I ever been hurt so much by seventeen syllables...or was it sixteen?

"Well done Ms. Takenouchi. Who that was for...I just hope you two resolve your problems...Ok, Haiku is-"

I drowned Mr. Fujiyama's lecture and leaned over to my right where Sora sat.

"Nice poem, did your boyfriend help you with it?"

God, I'm so immature.

"Very funny Tai, is that the best you can do?"

"No!"

She looked at me from the corner of her eye and shook her head. "Just leave me alone."

I frowned and looked down at my notebook. Biting my lip, I sighed and whispered again.

"Sora, about yesterday."

"Save it Tai, I don't want to hear it."

"Please, just let me apologize."

The bell suddenly rang and everyone in class began to gather their things; ignoring the homework Mr. Fujiyama spelled out at the last second. Sora too picked up her back pack and stood up.

"Stay away from me Tai."

"But Sora!"

"I have to go." She announced. "Gotta go fuck my boyfriend." She quickly walked down the rows of seats and out the door.

I grunted and leaned against my chair, slightly sliding down. Mr. Fujiyama looked at me and shook his head, his hands clasping on his waist.

"I presume that cruel performance Ms. Takenouchi gave us was for you, Mr. Kamiya?"

I sighed and reluctantly stood up without a word and Mr. Fujiyama kept talking.

"Girls are so fragile."

Blah, blah, blah.

"Treat her like you would a rose, shower her with gifts, tell her you lov-"

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Fujiyama!" I waved and ran out.

**Matt's p.o.v**

I noticed Sora sulking by her locker and I immediately thought about Tai. Why he gives her so much trouble; I don't know. But I do know that it doesn't settle well in my stomach- something's going on.

"Hey." I leaned against her adjacent cubicle, with my best smile. She only looked at me for a second and slowly looked back into her cabinet.

"Hey."

"Wow, you seem excited." I joked and she glared. Ok, sarcasm wasn't going to work.

"I'm not in the mood."

I could see her eyebrows knotting together and I quickly reacted before she could get mad by kissing her. I noticed Tai watching us from the end of the hallway and it kind of made me glad. I kissed Sora and she kissed back.

"What was that for?"

I grinned and linked my hand with hers. "I can give you more if you want."

A faint scarlet line brushed against her pale cheeks that made me blush as well; I can be so blunt and shy at the same time. She smiled and looked down. I looked to my side and Tai was suddenly obscured from view; expect for a patch of his hair pocking out from around the corner.

"Come over my place tonight." I leaned closer and rested my forehead on hers. She nudged her head and retorted.

"Is that a question or a command?" She chuckled and I smirked for having caught myself ordering her around again. Gotta stop doing that.

"Please?"

She looked at me for a second and then felt her permeate through me; I knew she had caught a glance of Tai's hair. I wasn't sure it affected her response; she immediately perked up and grinned.

"Ok." She tip toed and kissed me, flush on the lips.

I was a bit reluctant to kiss her back but I did none the less. Whatever; it's Friday and I'm going to enjoy the night with my girlfriend.

**Izzy's p.o.v**

"Hey Matt, you ever been with a girl before?"

Flopping my back pack on my table, I carefully placed my tray of food in front of me and watched Matt stiffen under my inquiry. I kind of surprised myself for having opened the set with such a personal question; it just came out and I couldn't take it back.

"Huh?" His voice cracked and Sora eyed him from the corner of her eye. Oddly enough, it wasn't a jealous glare- she too was curious. "Yeah." He squeaked. "I hooked up with a couple of girls in the states."

"What do you mean hooked up?" Tai walked toward us and placed his hands on the table but not before mimicking quotation marks as he verbalized the phrase 'hooked up.'

And that's when Matt began to sweat bullets. He squirmed in his seat and nervously looked at Sora. She, however, was unfazed and mutely looked at him, waiting for a response. Tai on the other hand, was darting daggers with his eyes and I almost wished I hadn't asked.

"Well, I never had a steady girlfriend."

Sora frowned. "You dated random girls?"

"Not random, just not consistent."

Tai snorted and folded his arms. "How far have you gone...second base?"

My eyes widened when Matt lightly shook his head. "Third?" I speculated and to my amazement he shook his head once more.

Shrinking down, there was a faint blush on his cheeks; contrasting with his blonde hair. Sora looked at him, bewildered.

"You've gone all the way; as in sex?" She gasped, maybe a little too loud.

From the corner of my eye I could see Tai smirking. What was he up to?

"Sorta." Matt hushed and Tai chuckled.

"There's no such thing as sorta. You either did or didn't. So..." He leaned over and mischievously smirked. "Did you?"

Matt inhaled. "Ok, I did! So, what? What's the big deal?"

"What do you mean, what's the big deal? It's sex!" Sora exclaimed, drawing a pleased grin from Tai.

Matt simply shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her. She flinched and Tai mused all the more. I sighed and picked up my fork in time for the bell to ring. Great; I didn't even get to eat. Serves me right for having spent most of lunch in the computer lab.

I disdainfully picked the tray of food up and tossed it into the trash can next to me. Tai waited for me as I gathered my things; I could still see the joker grin on his face. I looked back; Matt cupped Sora by the chin, her face stained with fear and uncertainty.

"Wow." I turned around and whistled. "I didn't expect that."

Tai heartily chuckled. "That should make things interesting."

**Sora's p.o.v**

I was laying on my bed when I heard my phone vibrate for the tenth time that hour. I reluctantly pulled myself up and reached over my night stand and picked it up.

"Hello." I spoke to myself, already too late and looked down. '11 missed calls' the screen read.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair when my cell began to vibrate. A message from Matt.

_Just wanted to know if you were still coming._

I bit my bottom lip and scanned the room. I had told him yes but ever since what happened in lunch I've been a little on the edge. I can't think of him in such a ludicrous way and I don't want to subdue to any unwanted activities. I pressed the reply button and punched in my response.

_I'll be there in a couple of minutes._

I blankly stared at the message for a couple of seconds before resultantly pressing send. I looked out the window; it was dark. Putting on my shoes, I combed my hair and looked in the mirror- Acceptable. I roughly inhaled and walked out.

"Mom, I'm going out with Matt!" I hollered though my mom was too engrossed in a soap opera to even comprehend my tone. She meekly nodded and waved without looking.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door; slipping the keys to her car into my pocket. I quickly made my way to her vehicle and sped to Matt's house where he greeted me with his ever so charming grin.

"Hey!" He held the door open as I walked in.

I had never been in his apartment. It was humble and fresh with little decoration. Looking around, I noticed his father wasn't home which gave me all the more reason to get nervous.

"He's working late tonight."

He must have noticed my sour expression.

"Let's go to my room."

I held my breath and allowed him to take my hand and lead me into his room. Much like the rest of the apartment, his room was shallow and void of details; consisting of a simple computer, a television, and bed that was surprisingly large for a single.

"Sit down." He smiled and went through a door on the north wall. A bathroom.

I numbly made my way and subconsciously sat on his bed but then sprang off it fearing it might send him a message. Instead, I waddled around and sat on the chair next to his computer.

"What do you wanna do?" I could hear the faucet running, drowning his voice.

"I don't know." I nervously replied as he came out.

His eyes automatically roamed his bed where he expected me to be. Baffled, he looked at me awkwardly sitting on the chair and smirked. I smiled back and he gave me his hand.

"Over here." He led me to his bed where he laid down. I simply sat on the edge and stiffened up. "I won't bite." He chuckled and pulled me toward him.

Like a doll, I folded to his movement and allowed him to rake my body with his hands. I lay back and he perched himself on his side. Frozen solid, I looked up at the ceiling feeling him staring at me.

"Are you nervous?"

My head jerked, facing him. Am I nervous? Sounds like that line that Jack fellow used on Rose in the movie Titanic before they fucked!

"Huh?" I gawked and he chuckled.

"You're so stiff. There's nothing to be worried about." He placed his hand over my stomach, causing it to lurch; practically my entire body perplexed.

I looked up and he began to kiss me. I felt myself loosening up as his hand grazed over my abdomen and I was more comfortable kissing back. It started with a couple of pecks until I felt his tongue lapping my lips. I opened up and ran my hands through his hair. Even his saliva is sweet.

I felt him inch closer to me; half of his body was on top of mine. His hand kept moving over my belly and I laughed within his kiss. I could feel him smile against my lips and his hand kept moving. His fingers then danced their way to the hem of my shirt, where he grazed my bare skin so deviously.

My body began to heat up and I knew I had to be blushing. It wasn't so bad; he was very gentle. He kept teasing me and escalated a little more at the same time. I then felt his fingers on my bra. I pulled away from the kiss and oddly looked at him. He smiled and kissed me again. Strikingly enough, I whimpered under his touch until I felt his fingers mingle their way under my garment.

"What's wrong?" He inquired as I shoved him away. I stood up and clutched my shirt.

"I almost didn't come." I yelped and he quickly sat up; holding my shoulders.

"What? Why?" He peered around to get a look at my face but I turned away. "Is it about today, about what Izzy asked?" I silently nodded and heard him sigh. He let his body fall back on the bed with a thump.

"I feel kind of awkward."

"Well you shouldn't, you're my girlfriend. There's no pressure."

"But there is! Even if you say there isn't!" I cried.

He sat up again and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I don't want to scare you; don't think of me as any different." He sympathetically smirked and gently pushed me back down.

I closed my eyes and allowed him to kiss me. And so we found ourselves lip locked and entangled once more and I simply ignored his slithering hand under my shirt...for about a minute. Sure, he said there was no pressure but how was I suppose to feel with him groping me? I called it quits as his hand fully penetrated my garment and gently squeezed my bosom.

"Ok!" I stood up and looked around. "I think it's time for me to go." I bit my lip and ran out of the room. He followed me into the living room and tugged my arm.

"Wait, Sora."

I jerked away and burst out of the apartment.

"Sora!"

I ran down the complex and into the car.

**Tai's p.o.v**

I knew if I stuck around for another minute I'd be rewarded. I was fidgeting under the night breeze with my hands in my pocket when I saw Sora running out of Matt's apartment complex. She looked distressed and I was positive it was about Matt's sexual history.

Bingo.

I struck gold with that question; I'd have to thank Izzy for it later. Ah, the nerve that would crumble their relationship. Now all I have to do is go and comfort her. Which isn't going to be easy seeing as how I don't have a car and I just watched her speed away.

Yeah...this is going to be a long and cold walk.

TBC


End file.
